Beautiful Story
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Natsu has a little sister but she's not what people expect. She's usually quiet, she has a bad ass attitude, she rarely shows that she cares for her guild mates or her brother and she doesn't let guys near her but surprisingly she's let Sting Eucliffe near her and even started something with him...but just what has she gotten herself into?
1. Chapter 1

Miki's P.O.V

-Nineteen-

I yawned as I walked around Crocus with my headphones in my ears blasting, I was looking for my idiot brother while trying to relax. I was wearing black jean short shorts, a white off-shoulder shirt that said _no music no life_, black ankle boots without heels and my bright pink hair was up in a high ponytail. I narrowed my brown eyes when I saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy arguing with those damn Sabertooth dragon slayers, I walked up to them and the attention turned to me "Miki's here..." I saw Happy mumble, I couldn't hear them at all right now but since I loved my music so much I learnt to lip read "uh oh..." Lucy said while I reached up and pulled my headphones off, allowing them to sit around my neck "explain" I said simply, casting my calm gaze onto Natsu who gulped as he got up "well...they were insulting Fairy Tail!" Natsu said while I turned my attention onto the dragon slayers that were staring at me in shock "seriously? You're bothered by some kitty cat's insults?" I asked, looking back at Natsu with a raised eyebrow "what the hell do you mean kitty cats!?" the blonde asked while I turned to him, walking up to him, now granted I was shorter than him by at least a head but that doesn't mean he intimidates me "exactly what I said or are you too stupid to understand me? Little kitten" I murmured, looking up into his bright blue eyes. He smirked, his hand on my hip, pressing our lower halves together while he moved his head down to mine "I think you're underestimating me a little there..." he murmured while I smiled, unfazed by the proximity "I think you're a clueless idiot who should stop picking fights with my big brother before I get involved..." I murmured, one of my hands on his chest now "because believe me when I say that when I get pissed...the whole area finds out" I murmured, my lips brushing against his faintly "hm I wonder...now you've got me curious" he said with a curious glint in his eyes "curiosity killed the cat~" I murmured with a wink, pulling away and turning to my brother, Happy and Lucy who were wide-eyed "what...was that?" Lucy asked while I rolled my eyes "doesn't concern you Luce, now as for you Natsu...we're going to the hotel" I said while he shot up, shaking his head "I ain't going to that shitty hotel and you can't make me!" Natsu shouted while Happy landed on Lucy's head, both of them staring at him like he was stupid "Natsu...dearest big brother...you don't get a choice" I smiled as walked up to him and punched him in the gut, once he doubled over I slammed my elbow to the back of his head and caught him once he was unconscious "there! One down, two to go...I hope you don't give me any trouble Luce...Happy" I smiled, looking at the two who shook their heads quickly "of course not! Let's go!" Lucy said, walking ahead of me "oh yeah, I almost forgot" I murmured, turning to the blonde haired guy and the black haired guy "names" I said simply "Rogue Cheney..." the black haired guy said while I nodded slightly, looking at the blonde "Sting Eucliffe...remember it" the blonde smirked while I rolled my eyes and turned to Lucy "oi what about your name!" Sting called while I walked off "Miki Dragneel!" I called, ignoring anything else they had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting's P.O.V

That night...

I smirked when I saw Miki with her team in the maze, she had her headphones on and looked bored "Sting?" Rogue asked while I looked at him, the smirk still on my face "I'm going to mess with her" I said, pointing at the clueless Miki "why?" he asked with a sigh, gaining the attention of Rufus, Orga and Yukino "because it'll be fun" I said before turning back to where she and her team were but they were gone "it's not nice to spy on people" Miki said as I moved back, her foot hit the place I was standing a second ago and it crumbled from the power and she wasn't using magic either. Miki flipped and landed neatly on another part of the maze, looking up at me with her calm brown eyes "nice kick" I said, excitement running through me "I don't need compliments from you kitty cat" she said plainly, jumping up to the platform my team was on. They watched her warily which seemed to amuse her "Miki! Hurry up already!" Natsu shouted while Miki ignored him "so just how were you going to mess with me kitty?" she asked while I shrugged "who knows? Maybe like...this" I said, taking a breath before sending a huge roar of holy white energy at her but she was already in the air "slow coach~! You'll never get me with something like that!" Miki said as she landed next to me, her fist in my gut. I grunted as I doubled over in pain "you know" she sighed, using her hand that hit me to move my chin up so I was looking up at her "if you can't handle a little hit like that...what makes you think you can handle me when I'm pissed?" she asked, tapping a finger against my jaw lightly "Miki!" Natsu shouted while Miki stepped back, rolling her eyes "nice playing with you, gotta go though~!" she said, waving as she jumped down to her team, I righted myself while smirking "a perfect challenge" I muttered "you aren't..." Rogue said while I looked at him "of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" I asked while he groaned "why go after her though? It's obvious she doesn't like you" Rogue said while I grinned "I dunno...she seems pretty into me, besides! I like a challenge" I said before waving my hand in dismissal "we'd better get going anyway! Don't want those Fairies to beat us!" I said while they all nodded in agreement "Sting" Rogue said as we all started running to the finish line "what is it?" I asked, looking at him "don't let her get in the way of the games" Rogue said while I rolled my eyes "that won't happen" I said while he frowned "Sting" he said as I sighed "fine, whatever" I said while he nodded, satisfied with my answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Miki's P.O.V

The next day...

I looked over at Sabertooth's guild members who were cheering for Rufus, the pompous looking idiot I saw last night when I ran into Sting "see something you like?" Sting called while I leaned on the edge of the stone balcony, resting my head on my hand "well I do like cats but I have to say, you are one little kitty cat that I don't like" I said with a grin, he set himself up for that one "Sting-kun who is she?" a little red exceed asked, jumping onto the balcony "Miki Dragneel, Natsu's sister" Sting answered, his eyes never leaving me "so you're going to kick her ass too?" the exceed asked while Sting smirked "no Lector, but I'd sure like to do something else with her ass" Sting said while I smiled and raised my free hand, pointing at Sting's forehead and allowing a small flame to hit him dead centre of said forehead "shit! What the hell?" Sting asked while I giggled "if you get too close then you're gonna get burned" I warned while he smirked "we'll see" he said while Lector, his exceed, looked between the two of us "I'm surprised though little kitty cat~! You're guild ain't so bad" I said as Rufus hit all the players at once "let's make a bet Miki" Sting said while I nodded "I'm listening" I said while he smirked "how about...if Sabertooth wins the Grand Magic Games this year, you'll join Sabertooth after quitting Fairy Tail" he said while I raised an eyebrow "and if Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games?" I asked "up to you" he said while I smiled "I get to look after Lector there for a whole week~!" I said with a giggle "deal" he said while Lector looked at Sting with a shocked face "what!?" Lector shouted while I smiled "I hope you enjoy losing kitty cat" I said while he laughed "I should be saying that to you, since Fairy Tail is going to be the losing guild!" he said confidently while I stood normally and turned to leave, using my right hand to motion Sting to meet up with me. I noticed his grin while I walked out of the balcony area "where are you going Miki?" Natsu asked while I glanced back at him "batteries are dead" I said blankly, shutting the door behind me. I walked towards the Sabertooth balcony and saw Sting walking up to me, hands in his pockets and a cocky smirk on his face "you're pretty confident if you're betting your exceed" I said while he nodded "course I am, Sabertooth will win anyways! Besides~ You said you liked cats, I'm guessing you won't hurt him even if by some miracle, you win" he said while I smiled "you shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail" I warned, placing my hand on his cheek while staring into his bright blue eyes. I knew this was a game we were playing and I liked it, I haven't been this interested in someone before and now that I was, I didn't want it to end any time soon "and you shouldn't underestimate Sabertooth" he said, his hands going to my hips, pulling me against his toned body once again "you mean Kittytooth?" I asked, a teasing tone in my voice "you should stop calling us kittens" Sting murmured, moving so he had me backed into a wall "oh really?" I asked, looking up into his face which was mere inches from my own "really" he muttered, his lips brushing against mine "I don't think I want to...so what are you going to do about it? Kitty?" I challenged while he smirked "well this is a good start" he said, moving his head down and kissing my neck "I'll say..." I murmured, letting out a breath from his smooth lips running along my sensitive flesh "enjoying yourself?" he chuckled while I lifted my leg slightly, making it rub against his area, he sucked in a breath and stopped kissing my neck out of shock "I don't know...are you?" I asked while he looked up at me, his head still by my neck "devious little Fairy" he muttered "arrogant little cat" I shot back, earning a smirk from him "I guess I'll see you later Miki, make sure to enjoy your last days with Fairy Tail...because once this tournament is over, you're _mine_" he said with a slight growl as he moved away from me "so you think" I said while he walked back to his guild's balcony, I let a small grin onto my face as I watched his ass "I wonder what I've gotten myself into..." I murmured before pushing myself off of the wall and walking back to my own guild, grabbing a spare set of batteries from my pocket so that it would look like I did what I said I was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

I walked around the gardens of the castle singing softly to one of my favourite songs when I saw two little exceeds all by themselves, I recognised one as Lector, Sting's exceed. Lector was standing up and trying to comfort the one in a pink frog costume who was sitting down and crying. I sighed softly as I pulled my headphones off, letting them rest around my neck. Today I was wearing white skinny jeans, a loose black off shoulder shirt with sleeves that went to my hands and simple black flats, my hair was in a low ponytail with my bangs framing my face. I stopped walking when I was close to the exceeds who looked up at me, Lector seemed wary while the other stayed quiet "you two are lost right?" I asked plaining, looking down at them with a soft smile "y-yeah...why!?" Lector shouted while I shook my head and crouched down to their level, holding my hand out "even though you already know my name I'll reintroduce myself, I'm Miki Dragneel and I'd be happy to help you find your way" I said while the green exceed in a pink frog costume jumped up and shook my hand smiling "Fro's name is Frosch!" the little exceed said while I nodded "nice to meet you Frosch" I said while Frosch shook his head "Fro thinks you can call Fro, Fro!" Frosch said, jumping slightly "alright then Fro, would you like my help?" I asked while Lector huffed and crossed his arms "why would you wanna help us?" he asked "because you're lost and need some help" I answered simply "Fro likes Miki~!" Frosch said, climbing onto my head while Lector sighed and climbed onto my shoulder "I suppose it wouldn't hurt...Sting-kun will hurt you if you hurt us though!" Lector shouted while I laughed, standing normally "why would I want to hurt you two?" I asked before sniffing the air, I found Sting's scent almost instantly and started walking, following his scent to hopefully find him, I could smell another scent, I think it was that Rogue guys scent "what was Miki doing here?" Frosch asked while poking his head over mine so he could look at my face "just relaxing" I said while I turned a corner, now out of the castle gardens and in the food area of crocus "Fro is hungry..." Frosch muttered while Lector's stomach growled "I guess you're hungry too huh Lector? Well that's fine! What do you two want? My treat" I said while they looked at me with wide eyes "seriously? Why are you being so nice to us?" Lector asked "because I don't have a reason to be mean to you" I answered "Fro wants...strawberry ice-cream!" Fro said, bouncing in his spot happily "Lector?" I asked "...chocolate..." he muttered while I walked over to the ice-cream stand "hello, could I please get one strawberry ice-cream, one chocolate ice-cream and a vanilla ice-cream" I said while the man nodded, quickly moving to get my order "you like vanilla?" Lector asked "what's wrong with vanilla?" I asked "nothing..." he said while the man handed me my ice-creams. I carefully handed Frosch and Lector their ice-creams before paying the man "thank you, be sure to come again" he said while I nodded and turned away, sniffing the air again "Fro thinks Miki is nice~" Frosch said while I started walking through the crowd, Sting's scent getting stronger along with Rogue's scent "thank you Fro, I think you're nice too!" I said with a smile, licking my ice-cream "what about me?" Lector mumbled "I think you're nice too Lector" I smiled, spotting the two people I was looking for and even laughing when I saw they were looking around with panicked expressions "hey you two!" I called, walking up to the two panicking dragon slayers "Frosch!" Rogue said, spotting the exceed instantly who was busy eating his ice-cream "Lector?" Sting asked, turning to us "I found them in the castle gardens" I said while the two men looked at me with surprise written all over their faces, I giggled "why did you help them?" Rogue asked while I handed him Frosch "that's a secret~" I said while handing Lector to Sting "I've got to go, bye" I said, turning to leave "Fro wants to know if you'll play with Fro later!" Frosch said while I paused "if it's alright with Rogue I'd be happy to play with you Fro, you too Lector" I said softly before moving my headphones back into place, blasting my music and walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day...

I sighed as I noticed everyone telling me to go down to the arena part, apparently I was going to be a part of this "good luck" Natsu said while I pulled my headphones off, letting them rest around my neck "thanks" I muttered, jumping over the balcony edge, shocking my guild "what the hell Miki!?" everyone shouted while I smiled faintly, landing neatly on the ground "everyone is finally here! It has been decided that Miki Dragneel will be going first~! Now you may choose any number of monsters up to one hundred, this will continue until all the monsters are gone! How many monsters do you want to challenge Miki? Kappo~" Mato, the weird pumpkin mascot thing, asked while I sighed, glancing back at Fairy Tail who were shouting numbers at me "it seems your guild wants you to choose ten! Kappo" Mato said while I shrugged, turning back to the mascot "I choose all one hundred monsters" I answered calmly, making Mato jump in surprise "a-all one hundred!? Kappo" he shouted, making everyone go silent "yes, all one hundred. Now let's get started, I want to get this over and done with already" I said, walking up to the building "a-alright! It seems that Fairy Tail's Miki wants to challenge all one hundred monsters! Will she be able to beat them all? Let the games begin!" Mato shouted as I walked into the giant building "might as well get started..." I sighed as I punched one of the monsters with a flaming fist, it was dead instantly "ah what am I thinking? Fighting is just no fun without good music" I murmured, pulling my headphones on and blasting my music. I saw more monsters and smiled faintly "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I shouted, sending a huge blast of fire at them before running past them, knowing they were already defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Sting's P.O.V

I smirked while I leaned on the balcony edge, watching Miki fight all one hundred monsters. I had to admit the woman had guts and the strength to back it up; her movements were smooth while she ran and jumped, I could tell she wasn't paying much attention to anything besides her music and those monsters though, you could see it in her face. I glanced down at Lector for a moment seeing him watching the lacrima screen happily, Frosch next to him "they seem to be enjoying the game, eh Rogue?" I asked, looking at the shadow dragon slayer who was standing back in the shadows. Rogue nodded, his face as unemotional as ever "what do you think Rogue? I wonder if she's stronger than Natsu-san and Gajeel-san?" I asked while Rogue narrowed his eyes, thinking about it "her power is impressive...it's hard to tell, no one has ever heard of Miki Dragneel before..." Rogue muttered while I nodded, looking back at the lacrima screen "true~" I said while noticing the lovely angle of her ass, thanks to the lacrima vision the way she moved at that point showed a very nice view "not bad, not bad at all~" I grinned while Rogue sighed "seriously Sting? You're going to choose now of all times to be a pervert?" Rogue asked as I looked back at him "seriously" I grinned while he sighed "I hope she beats you into place" he muttered "that's not very nice Rogue" I said with a frown "not for you" he muttered while everyone started cheering, I turned back to the game to see that Miki had skilfully defeated all of the monsters. I smirked when I saw her looking up at me, she had a proud smile on her face and I bet she was thinking Fairy Tail would win the games but whatever hope she had was wrong, Sabertooth would win again this year but this time, we would gain a new member "just wait until I get my hands on you Miki..." I murmured, she blinked and a faint blush decorated her cheeks making me laugh, she was cute when she blushed. She turned away from me and walked back to her guild, taking the long way and going through the building instead of just jumping up to Fairy Tail "I think she knew what you said" Rogue said quietly while I nodded "yeah, she listens to her music all the time so I bet she knows how to read lips" I muttered, resting my head on my hand "this'll be interesting though, she'll be mine eventually. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into..." I muttered while Rogue sighed "why can't you leave her alone Sting?" Rogue asked "because she's mine" I said firmly, my tone surprising even myself "yours?" Rogue asked while I shook my head "I mean she's a challenge...and I just like challenges" I said with a wave of my hand, dismissing the conversation and thankfully Rogue stopped talking. I frowned at myself, why did I call her mine and why did I use such a serious tone? That's not like me, though Miki does make me feel different but that doesn't mean anything, nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Miki's P.O.V

Later that day...

I smiled as I saw Sting walk up to me "well, well look who's here to see me! A little kitten" I said with a teasing tone, I enjoyed messing with him, it was fun and even though I would never admit it out loud I sort of like his company "stop calling me a kitten, _baby dragon_" he said, a smirk on his face when he saw my eye twitch "what did you just call me?" I asked, a slight growl in my voice "a baby dragon. You keep calling me a little kitten so I decided you needed your own nickname! Like it?" he asked, his smirk getting bigger while a frown formed on my face "does it look like I like it!?" I bit out, making him laugh "you look so cute when you're mad Miki, maybe I should annoy you more often" Sting said, moving closer while I calmed down, fighting a blush "who says I'm mad?" I asked, moving closer and letting my hand touch his fur lined jacket, drawing him closer to me so we were only a hair's width apart from touching "I did" he said, his hands resting on my hips "well you must be delusional" I murmured, letting my lips brush against his neck slightly, only for a second, making sure to tease him "no headphones?" he asked, changing the subject "I left them at home, they needed charging" I said while he nodded, one of his hands moving down slightly so it was resting on my thigh "fair enough, Sabertooth is still in the lead you know?" he asked, pulling me closer to him, his lips brushing against my forehead, the whole situation becoming sensual "not for long..." I murmured, one hand gripping the fur of his coat while the other went to his shoulder, making sure I wouldn't lose my balance "so you think, once you join Sabertooth the real fun begins. Do you know that?" he asked, moving his head down to my level "no, because I won't be joining Sabertooth. Fairy Tail will win" I said confidently, meeting his own confident gaze "don't be so sure" he warned, his eyes going to my lips briefly "why not? Seems like I'm the only one sure of anything here" I said before letting my lips touch his own for a second, quickly moving away from him after "Miki~" he said, his voice holding an almost unnoticeable whine in it "too slow! I told you that before didn't I? That you won't get me with something like that?" I asked, smiling deviously "don't play games you can't win" he said, his eyes flashing "I'm not! I know I can win this" I grinned, hands on my hips "you seem so sure of yourself" he said, the smirk returning to his lips before he turned away, waving back to me "I've gotta go baby dragon! Think about what kind of jobs you want to go on with me! When we get back to Sabertooth I want to head out on a job with you!" he said with an arrogant tone "as if that'll happen little kitty!" I called, turning on my heel and walking off. Even if it did happen I wouldn't go on a job with him, this bet...it might be getting out of hand but there was no backing out now "that's right, I won't back out!" I said to myself, clenching my fists in determination "I'll show him, Fairy Tail will win! That should knock that cocky smirk right off his face" I said quietly before stopping and letting out a sigh, pressing my fingers to my lips "though...his lips were soft, if I'm not careful I might just fall for him..." I murmured, closing my eyes for a second before letting out a sigh and opening them again "it doesn't matter, I have to focus on the games" I mumbled, walking off towards the hotel so I could get my headphones, I wanted my music.


	8. Chapter 8

That night...

I sighed as I walked up to Sabertooth's hotel, sure enough it was damaged by my idiot brother. I walked up to the guild and saw my brother throwing around members of Sabertooth like they were toys that he lost interest in "where's your master!?" Natsu snarled, setting someone on fire "are you stupid boy? Leave!" the master of Sabertooth shouted while I stepped into the hotel "oh god there's another one!" some Sabertooth member shouted in complaint, Natsu spun around to look at me but I just shook my head and crossed my arms, telling him I would only interfere when I had to "seriously?" he asked while I nodded, he grinned as flames surrounded him "sweet! Hey old guy! If you lose against me then you're out of this guild!" Natsu shouted while I rolled my eyes, of course that's why he's here "master, let me deal with him" Sting said as I watched him, Sabertooth's master shook his head and stepped forward "no, I will deal with him myself" Sabertooth's master said while Natsu ran at him, punching him a bunch of times. I frowned slightly as a woman appeared between the two, simply stopping the punch of Sabertooth's master while sending my brother crashing back. I moved forward and caught my brother, easily steadying him "thanks" he muttered, wiping his jaw while I glared at the woman "my, my with all this commotion how am I meant to get any sleep around here? I do need my beauty sleep" the woman said while I grinned "sure do, a few thousand years worth by the looks of it" I said while Natsu laughed, the woman scowled "watch what you say, your little friend might get hurt" she said as a tied up Happy appeared in her hands "Happy!" Natsu said as he quickly moved to get Happy back, I moved my arm in front of Natsu's chest, stopping him from running to the woman "Miki! Let me get Happy!" Natsu shouted, fire surrounding him "I'll hear you out before I do anything. What do you want?" I asked flatly "well before it was just for you two to go away but I might just have some fun now...Fairy Tail has to drop out of the games" the woman said while I scoffed, moving behind her in a swirl of flames and grabbing Happy "as if we'd listen to those idiotic terms" I murmured, moving back over to Natsu, untying Happy who now clung to me, crying "you're fast, this means you're Miki Dragneel~! What a surprise, what's an S-class wizard like you doing here?" she asked while Natsu spun around to face me "you're an S-class wizard before me!?" he shouted, shocked "I feel special, not many people know about me" I murmured, an amused look on my face "though I suppose I should feel flattered, having a stalker...you do know I don't swing that way right?" I asked as she scowled and attacked me, I smiled as I held a hand up making her freeze, tiny threads of flame were wrapped around her, making her unable to move "I won't start a fight here, that would be unwise...but I will warn you once, don't mess with Fairy Tail" I warned, anger flashing in my eyes making her shake faintly "I'm sorry about my brother, have a good night" I said with a smile, turning on my heel and grabbing Natsu's ear, walking off and allowing the woman to move again "ow! This hurts! Miki!" Natsu shouted while I twisted his ear more, making him yelp in pain "shut up! I don't want to have to drag my ass out of my nice warm bed just to get an ill-tempered brother! You're older! You should know better" I scolded, twisting his ear more while he shouted in pain "sorry! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" he shouted while I let him go, my arm going around his shoulders "now let's go get some food! I'm hungry" I said while he laughed and nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...

I narrowed my eyes at Minerva as she kept beating Lucy up, they were the last two in the event; _Naval Battle_ and Minerva wouldn't let Lucy lose. Every time Lucy would get close to falling out Minerva would just use her magic to hurt Lucy and send her back into the middle of the large water ball they were in, it was cruel and sickening "hang in there Lucy!" Natsu shouted, his hands on the balcony edge and the muscles in his arms tense, telling me he was ready to jump over and catch her if she fell. I glanced over at Sabertooth and they were just grinning at us, when I looked into Sting's eyes his smile faltered though and a look of regret came into his eyes "Miki..." he muttered quietly, I felt anger rise inside of me. How could he smile like that at my guild then give me that look, his guild member was doing that to Lucy! He should be telling Minerva to stop, he shouldn't be smiling at my guild like that to piss them off, god I'm so pissed right now "Miki?" master asked as I was dragged out of my thoughts, I turned to master and he frowned, seeing my unhappy look "Miki stay calm, I know this affects you greatly though you don't show it as much as the others. Lucy will be alright, she's a Fairy Tail wizard" master said while I nodded, looking back at the game to see Minerva holding Lucy out to the arena like she was a trophy "Lucy!" Natsu shouted, leaping over the balcony as she was dropped "he won't make it! Miki!" Gray shouted, jumping over the edge after Natsu. I stood on the balcony while a magic circle formed under me, I moved my arms in front of me as my hair broke free from its pony tail, whipping around me "Dragon's Nest!" I shouted as flames appeared around the whole fighting area in the form of a net, Lucy hit it and was slowly let down, Natsu and Gray grabbing her gently "nice one Miki!" Gray called while I nodded, my hair settling while the flames slowly started to disappear. Natsu looked up at me and I saw the appreciation in his eyes, I wasn't stupid, I realised Lucy was his mate which is why I reacted like I did. Lucy was family, Lucy was nakama and despite what people thought, I always protect my nakama "Miki I want you to go with them and keep Natsu calm" master said while I shook my head, turning and stepping off the balcony "no need, Natsu won't react badly master...trust me" I said while master nodded "alright, I'll trust you with this Miki" master said as I turned to look at Sting, he wasn't looking at me anymore though I suspect it's because his guild mates are talking to him. I saw Lector standing on the balcony where no one would notice him "Lector?" I murmured, stepping closer to the exceed, hiding his body with my own so no one would try to hurt him "Sting-kun wanted me to tell you that he was only grinning at Natsu, to make him want to fight Sting-kun since it's his dream...he didn't like what Minerva-sama was doing but he can't say anything about it" Lector mumbled, obviously wanting to stay hidden and unnoticed "why did he get you to tell me this?" I asked while Lector looked up at me "he saw how angry you looked...and...this is just what I think...but I think he likes you, more than he lets on" Lector said before turning and flying back to Sting who rubbed Lector's head with a glance to me, I sighed before turning away. I wasn't sure if I should just let this go or not, I'll admit I felt better knowing he wasn't amused by what just happened and even more so when he sent Lector to tell me that but still, smiling at something like that to piss off Natsu, he'd regret it simply because Natsu would react with a fight Sting wouldn't forget. Sabertooth messed with Natsu's mate, though Lucy didn't know that yet, he was going to fight to protect her and hurt anyone that dared to hurt her. I glanced down at Mato who was starting to make an announcement "alright~! Since team Raven Tail has dropped out, the teams are uneven which means Fairy Tail's two teams have to join up together! Though only five members will be allowed to be chosen! There will be a ten minute break to decide this!" Mato shouted while I turned to master "will I be in the team?" I asked "yes, why do you ask?" master asked "because I want to go somewhere for the break...I'll be back soon" I mumbled, turning and walking off of the balcony area.


	10. Chapter 10

Half an hour later...

I walked back into the balcony area to see Natsu and Gajeel fighting Sting and Rogue "what did I miss?" I asked "those four have to fight, where did you disappear to?" master asked, turning to me "...I had to think about some things so I just went for a walk around Crocus, sorry master" I mumbled while he smiled and turned back to the match "it's alright, now come watch" he said while I walked up to the balcony edge, seeing Sting take on my brother and Gajeel by himself. I couldn't help but notice just how well muscled he is, plus he's a good fighter "he'll regret that" Gray muttered while I blinked "because this won't affect Natsu and Gajeel?" I asked while Gray nodded "exactly, he might not run out of steam but they're just testing his power right now..." Gray muttered "true...but maybe he's doing the same, I have a feeling he isn't using all of his strength" I said while I watched my brother send Sting crashing into Rogue, I grinned as I watched, this was a good fight and it hadn't even gotten started yet "no headphones?" Gray asked while I reached up and tapped them, they were around my neck "I want to watch the fight, music is good but it would be better without it this once" I said while he nodded "that's a first" he muttered "shut up" I said while watching Sting's butt as he landed on the ground, nice ass Sting. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought, I was certain he had a good look at me when I was fighting against those monsters and now I was getting a good look at him. I blinked when Sting and Rogue activated Dragon Force "they can activate when they want!?" Natsu shouted while he and Gajeel turned to look at me "why don't you teach us how to do that!? Stupid baby dragon!" Gajeel shouted while I frowned, my lips forming a thin line. I was able to activate Dragon Force when I wanted but that was after some serious training, meditating, fighting, reading, I worked hard to find out how to do it "don't call me that!" I snapped angrily, upset that he called me that "Holy Dragon's Roar!" Sting shouted, hitting Gajeel and Natsu with the roar and sending them flying. I blushed faintly when Sting glanced up at me, mouthing that he was the only one that could call me that, I can't believe he attacked them like that just because Gajeel called me a baby dragon, though I have to admit it's kind of sweet. I made a discreet shooing motion and he rolled his eyes, jumping away from Natsu's attack "idiot..." I murmured, smiling faintly "you're acting weird..." Gray muttered while I turned to him "and that's my business" I said calmly while he shrugged and decided to watch the match instead of talk to me. I turned back to the arena just in time to see Sting blast a huge hole in the arena floor that basically went to the edges of the arena and really far down into the mountain "whoa! It looks like it's going to be lacrima vision from now on people! We just can't watch it otherwise anymore! Just look at the destructive power from Sting! Kappo!" Mato shouted as lacrima screens popped up, allowing everyone to watch the match "that's pretty impressive..." Erza admitted while I grinned, Sting would lose the bet since Fairy Tail was going to win but I think I might visit him anyway. I smiled as I saw a nice view of Sting's ass as he landed on the ground which crumbled around him from the impact, well that was an even better view than before! I winced when Natsu and Gajeel hit the ground hard, not even landing properly "can't they at least land nicely?" I murmured, frowning at the two who stood up and started cracking their bones "that was a nice work out! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, a small amount of flames coming out his mouth "yeah, you guy sure know how to start a fight off" Gajeel grinned while Rogue and Sting stared at them with wide eyes "how..." Rogue muttered while I smiled, resting my head on my hand "monsters...the perfect word to describe Dragon Slayers that have meaning to their fights..." I sighed softly, watching as they continued their fight "master I'm going to go check on Lucy" I said while I turned and walked away "don't you want to know who wins?" master asked "Natsu and Gajeel will of course!" I called before walking down the halls with a smile on my face, my brother would win and after I would go tease Sting. I wonder if I should tease him a lot or only a little, I suppose it depends on how his mood is at the time, I don't want to push him too far but I suppose if I do I'll just find some way to make the idiot get over it.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day...

I frowned as I walked into Ryuzetsu Land, this place was fixed up now after being destroyed by my brother and Gray the other day "Miki!" a familiar voice called while I turned, Frosch landed on my chest with his hands around my neck in a hug "sorry about that, he seems to like you though" Rogue muttered as he and Sting walked up to me "that's alright" I said while I gently rubbed Frosch's back which made the exceed move its head "Fro saw your pretty magic again yesterday! Do it again, do it again" Fro said while I lifted him off of me "not right now" I said as I handed Frosch back to Rogue "thanks" he muttered while I looked at Sting "what's up with you little kitty?" I asked while he sighed and hugged me, burying his head into my chest which was a little embarrassing since I was wearing a white bikini "master attacked Lector and Minerva saved him at the last second and now she won't bring him back until Sabertooth wins the games" Sting mumbled, his breath hitting my chest while his grip tightened slightly. I looked at Rogue with a raised eyebrow and he nodded, I sighed as I placed my hand on top of Sting's head while wrapping my other arm around him "I don't like this…you have your head in my boobs…but I'll let it slide this once" I said softly, making him look up at me "boobs?" he asked, stepping back and noticing what I was wearing "holy…" he muttered, his face going red "what?" I asked with red cheeks, he was looking at me so intensely "why are you here Miki?" Rogue asked as I looked at him "oh well today is the day off and I didn't want to spend it around Natsu so I decided to come here…I had to go out and buy a bikini though, I think it's been too long since I've gone to a beach or a pool…" I laughed nervously, remembering how my old swimsuit was for a ten year old "well you might as well hang out with us! You've gotta get used to it, we aren't going to lose" Sting said, standing next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me against his body "hey" I said, pushing against his chest slightly while I looked up at him "who said you could get that close? Or decide what I do today?" I asked while he smirked, moving his head down to my level, his lips brushing against my cheek "I did" he said firmly before kissing my cheek "so just hang out with us today" he mumbled while I sighed "fine" I mumbled while he looked at Rogue "let's go" Sting said as we started walking, I tried to move out of Sting's grip but it just tightened slightly "can you let me go now?" I asked irritably "nope" he grinned, looking down at me "why not?" I asked while he looked ahead "I don't feel like letting you go" he answered with a shrug "and I care about this why? Let me go" I said while he laughed "you care because I'm not letting you go until I feel like it and right now I don't feel like it" Sting said while I crossed my arms "you have to let me go sometime" I said while looking up at him, he nodded "sometime, just not this time" he said while I sighed "Rogue help me" I said while said Shadow Dragon looked back at me "sorry" he muttered with a smirk "no you aren't" I said while he nodded, stopping at a pool "you're right. I'm not" he said before getting in the pool with Frosch "Fro wants Miki to get in!" Frosch said while I smiled "sure! Sting?" I asked, looking at him expectantly "sure, but I'm still not letting you go" he grinned, picking me up and jumping in the pool with me in his arms "Sting!" I scowled, smacking him as he resurfaced "what?" he asked while putting me down "I'll what you!" I growled, swimming after the now fleeing dragon slayer "calm down! It's just water!" Sting shouted while I scowled and turned away from him, swimming back over to Frosch "what do you want to do Fro?" I asked the smiling exceed "Fro wants to get Sting" Frosch said while I glanced at Rogue who nodded "alright, let's get him" I said while swimming after Sting with Frosch on my head.


	12. Chapter 12

That night…

I sighed as I walked up to the Sabertooth hotel, this was the stupidest thing I've done in a while but it needed to be done. I slammed open the doors and caught the attention of every member "not again!" most shouted "I want to speak with Minerva" I said flatly "oh my, what could you possibly want from me?" Minerva asked while I noticed Sting, Rogue and Frosch run into the room "…give it back" I said softly "give what back?" she asked with a smile as flames surrounded me "give my big brothers scarf back!" I snarled, pissed beyond belief. My brother was really upset right now and I hated seeing him upset, especially since that meant I was upset "such a reaction over a little old piece of cloth, I wonder…why should you even care?" she asked while I narrowed my eyes, my flames darkening "why I care is none of your god damn business, just give back what you took" I growled while she sighed, making the scarf appear in front of me, I noticed a hint of red but kept silent "aren't you going to thank me?" Minerva asked while I grabbed the scarf and held it to my chest, Lector was in here, I knew it "no" I replied icily, turning on my heel and walking off, my flames now gone "stay quiet Lector" I whispered while I felt movement "I hope you enjoy losing! Because the games are ours!" Minerva shouted while I turned and held out a single hand "in your dreams" I said with a grin, my flames slamming the doors shut before I turned and ran down the road, holding Lector and the scarf to my chest "Miki…" Lector said while poking his head out "Sting misses you" I said softly while he nodded "you can't see him yet though, wait with me until I say you can see him again. Alright?" I asked while I continued running "okay, where am I going to stay?" he asked "with me. Though during the games I'll get you to hide in my shirt or something" I said while he nodded "are you hungry? If you are I'll cook you something nice when we get to my room" I said while he nodded "I am a bit hungry…" he mumbled "I figured, Minerva was going to leave you to go hungry I bet…she really pisses me off" I said, a slight growl in my voice "Miki?" Lector asked while I let out a sigh "ignore me, I'm being stupid. I have to drop off Natsu's scarf first so I'll get you to hide in my jumper, is that okay?" I asked while he nodded, climbing out of the scarf and into my jumper, moving to my back and holding on tightly "it won't be too long Lector, just a minute" I said before walking into my guild's hotel "Miki!" Natsu shouted, running up to me. I held up a hand and he froze "here, next time take better care of it. I'm going to relax in my room, please don't disturb me tonight" I said while he nodded, taking the scarf back and grinning "thanks Miki! Night" he said, turning and walking off. I walked up stairs and down the hall, heading for my room "Miki?" Gray asked as he walked out of the room he shared with god knows who "what?" I asked, stopping near him "...are you getting fat?" he asked while I narrowed my eyes "so what if I am? I was hungry on the way back from getting Natsu's scarf. Problem!?" I demanded, pretending to be angry "n-no! Goodnight Miki" he said while running down the hall, I sighed out of relief and walked straight into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me "alright, you can come out now" I said while Lector jumped out of my jumper, landing on the ground "you scare a lot of people huh?" he asked while I yanked off my jacket, loving the cool air on my skin "yeah, I would never hurt them though" I said while placing my jumper in a washing basket "hm I need to do my washing later...anyway what did you want to eat?" I asked, walking into the small kitchen that came with my room "...anything that isn't deadly?" Lector asked while I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow "...Rogue can't cook and he refuses to let Sting-kun cook..." he said while I snickered "little kitty is a kitchen bitch huh?" I asked while Lector flew into the small kitchen, sitting on the high shelf "Sting-kun isn't a little kitty! And he isn't a kitchen bitch either" Lector said with a frown, I couldn't help but laugh "why are you laughing?" Lector asked, looking very annoyed "I'm sorry Lector, you just defend Sting so quickly. It's cute" I said while I grabbed some ingredients "do you like Sting-kun?" Lector asked while I turned to the stove "what do you mean by that Lector?" I asked, turning the stove on "I think he likes you, even when he's going after women he never goes as far as he does with you, so he's gotta feel something for you! I wanna know if you would return any feelings he could have for you" Lector said while I smiled softly "I'm pretty certain you'll just tell him anything I say, so I can't answer your question" I said softly "then I won't tell him! I want to know" Lector said while I turned to him, a serious look on my face that made him gulp "promise?" I asked while he nodded "promise" he said while I smiled "well..." I trailed off while I started cooking.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day...

I ran through the game area with Lector hanging onto my back, hidden by my oversized white off shoulder jumper "where is she?" I murmured while I turned a corner and saw Sting who was sitting on a bench, with his head in his hands "I'm so sorry Lector..." I heard him mumble "Sting" I said while he shot up, turning to me with wide eyes "Miki! Shit, I didn't think I'd have to fight you" he muttered, looking anxious while I sighed softly "Lector, come out now" I murmured while Lector poked his head out of my jumper "yes Miki?" Lector asked before seeing Sting, Lector looked at me and I nodded, resulting in Lector flying over to Sting "Sting-kun!" Lector said while Sting hugged him. I turned away slightly as I grabbed my headphones and pulled them on, not wanting to stay for much longer. I noticed Chelia walk around the corner and I smiled "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I shouted, sending the attack at the girl who blinked "Sky God's Bellow!" Chelia shouted, sending black air at my flames "you're the woman Wendy-chan admires!" Chelia said as I smiled, a hand on my hip "Miki Dragneel! Oh god...uh let me get away real quick?" she asked with a sheepish smile "sorry, can't do that" I said while she sighed and sent a wave of black air at me, I stepped back, raising both hands before slamming them to the ground "Dragon's Protection!" I said as flames burst from the ground, forming a dragon and blocking the air attack before disappearing in a magnificent display of flames, making Chelia look up in awe "perfume! My dear lovely Miki~! Your Perfume is as exquisite as always" Ichiya said, hugging my leg "Holy Dragon's Roar!" Sting growled, hitting Ichiya and missing me entirely "oh really?" I asked, turning slightly to see Sting smirking, hands in his pockets "can't let creeps like that near you, disgusting!" he said while I rolled my eyes and turned back to Chelia who sighed "oh well, let's fight Miki-nee!" Chelia said while I nodded, ready for any attack "Sky God's Dance!" Chelia shouted, running at me with her black air magic around her "Dragon's Den" I murmured as flames formed a wall in front of me, not only did she hit it but she was literally wrapped up in my flames, they weren't hurting her since I didn't want to do that but they did stop her movement "hey! Let me out!" Chelia complained while I knelt and tapped the fire wrappings, making sure they would last "sorry Chelia, you're out" I said before standing and turning away "my flames will disappear once the game is over! I hope it doesn't hurt" I said while Sting grabbed my hand and ran off with me next to him and Lector on his shoulder "what are you doing little kitty!?" I shouted while he grinned back at me "it's gonna be either Sabertooth or Fairy Tail! I refuse to fight you so let's work together!" he said while I blinked "you're crazy!" I said while he laughed and nodded, turning back to the way he was running "yeah! You'd better not attack me while I've got my back turned though!" he said while I smiled, tightening my grip on his hand "never! That's too boring! When we fight, it's gotta be spectacular!" I laughed, enjoying my time with Sting and Lector "let's stop here" Sting said as he stopped running, we were in the middle of an open garden "here? Are you sure?" I asked while he nodded "definitely! Right Lector?" Sting asked "right!" Lector said while I rolled my eyes "my guild is gonna kick my ass when they find out what we're doing" I giggled, not caring in the slightest "yeah, cause you'd let them do that" Sting said with a doubtful look "...probably not" I smiled while he sighed, looking up at the sky "thank you" he said while I blinked "for what?" I asked "bringing Lector back to me" Sting said "you're an idiot" I decided, letting go of his hand and walking over to a bench, sitting down with a sigh and pulling my headphones off, letting them sit around my neck "why?" he asked "for thanking me! Geez for something so silly too! Even if I didn't like you I would have taken care of Lector and brought him back to you" I said with a dismissive wave of my hand "so you like me?" he asked, sitting next to me with a grin on his face "I didn't say that" I huffed, looking away "so you don't like me?" he asked "I didn't say that either" I said, looking at him with a smirk on my face "true, but I am curious" he said, moving closer so his head was close to mine, his lips millimetres from my own "curious about what?" I asked quietly, wondering what would happen next "do you like me? Or don't you like me?" he asked, his lips brushing against my own faintly "I like you a lot, you're a good friend" I responded, curious as to whether he'd push it or not "wrong answer" he said, an arm going around my waist and pulling me closer. I realised he made sure to keep the gap between our lips the same though, he was teasing me "what's the right answer then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "the one that tells me whether you want to be my girlfriend or not" he smirked, obviously happy with his answer "maybe I should think about it" I said, purposely trying to annoy him "I want an answer now though" he said while I smiled "guess you're flat out of luck then" I murmured before moving forward and kissing him, making him lose his balance and fall off of the bench with me on top "does this mean I'm stuck with you?" he asked as I pulled away, grinning madly "nope, this means that you're still waiting on an answer" I said while he groaned, letting his head hit the ground behind him "serious?" he asked "completely, I'll give you my answer when the games are finished. Just. Because. I. Can." I said while he growled, sitting up so we were face to face "tease" he muttered "proud of it" I retorted before standing up and stepping back, holding my hand out to him "so why do I have to wait until the end of the games?" he asked, grabbing my hand and allowing me to help him up "I already told you, just because I can" I said with a shrug "you're mean" he said while I nodded "yeah, little bit" I said while Sting grinned, his arms going around my waist, pulling me tight against his chest "well I've decided that while I wait, I'm going to enjoy myself" he said as I pressed my hands to his chest, pushing him away and giving myself some space "nope" I said before turning, four familiar scents hitting my nose "it appears that Sting from Sabertooth is the last person standing outside of the Fairy Tail guild! Could this mean Fairy Tail's victory!?" Mato's voice shouted while I saw my guild mates, they were exhausted but would obviously fight until they won "Miki? Are you going to take care of him?" Erza asked "sweet, we can all relax!" Gray said while Juvia frowned "Juvia thinks you're wrong Gray-sama" she muttered while Gajeel stepped forward "what's going on Baby Dragon?" he asked while Sting moved forward slightly. I moved my arm in front of his chest, stopping him "...it's a draw..." I murmured "what?" Erza asked while I sighed "I said it's a draw! I refuse to fight the little kitty here and you guys won't stand a chance, not in the state you're in...so let's make it a draw! A draw for the number one guild in all of Fiore!" I said loudly, making them all look at each other "why!?" they shouted "because I want to" I answered simply, making them all sigh "fine, you show Crocus the result then" Erza said while I nodded, walking away from Sting and over to an empty spot "what are you doing?" Sting asked as flames surrounded me, I raised my hands to the sky and let my flames loose "Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, the two number one guilds of Fiore..." Lector said while I smiled, making the flames around me disappear "and it appears as if they've decided it's a draw! For the first time in the GMG history...there is a tie for first place!" Mato shouted while I sighed and dropped my arms "I just realised something Miki" Sting said "what?" I asked, turning to him "who wins the bet?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head while I facepalmed "I have no idea..." I murmured, not wanting to deal with this right now.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later…

Sting and Rogue walked over to me when they spotted me "what are you doing?" Rogue asked while I ate some fire "eating" I said while Sting grinned and walked up to me, his arm going around my waist, pulling me tight against his chest "do I get an answer yet?" he asked while I poked my head around his arm, looking at Rogue "what are you guys doing?" I asked while Sting sighed, moving so he was standing behind me with his arms around my waist "wandering around" Rogue answered while I looked back, up at Sting who was busy looking down my dress "pervert" I growled, smacking him in the face "worth it" he chuckled while I sighed "what are we going to do about this bet?" I asked "you two are still doing that?" Rogue asked "yes" we both said, looking at him "then since it's a draw just let her take Lector for a week while she gets her stuff from Magnolia and then she can come join Sabertooth" Rogue said as we looked at each other "I'm all for it" Sting said while I sighed and looked at Rogue "do I get to blast my music whenever I want?" I asked "ask the master" Rogue said, pointing at Sting "I'm going out with the master?" I asked while Sting blinked "going out…so you are my girlfriend" Sting grinned while I got out of his grip "I'll join! I'll join…but _you _get to tell my guild!" I said, pointing at Sting "I don't care, you're my girlfriend" he grinned, moving closer and pulling me to his chest again, his arms around my waist "let me go Sting, you're going to do something perverted" I said while he grinned, moving his head down to mine "I'm just gonna give you a little kiss" he said, his lips brushing against my own "no you're not, let me go" I said before he pressed his lips against my own, the kiss was gentle which surprised me a little "seriously Sting?" Rogue asked with a sigh while he pulled his head away, placing another kiss on my lips "seriously" Sting said, moving one arm off of me and standing next to me, making sure he still had one arm around my waist. I blushed lightly while moving closer to him "stupid Sting…" I mumbled while his hand moved to my butt, squeezing lightly. I gasped and smacked him, hiding behind Rogue with my hands on his shoulders "again, worth it" Sting laughed, rubbing his red cheek "Sting stop it, behave for one night" Rogue said while Sting sighed "fine, fine…can I have my girlfriend back now?" he asked while Rogue looked back at me "no way pervert! I'm not going near you, besides you still have to tell everyone I'm joining Sabertooth" I said while he sighed "but Miki~" he whined before I grinned and ran over to master "hey master! The little kitty over there has to tell Fairy Tail something!" I said while Sting cursed, walking over here and dragging Rogue with him "what is it my boy?" master asked while I stepped back "Miki is joining Sabertooth" Sting said loudly, making all the Fairy Tail members freeze "no way!" everyone shouted while I laughed, master looked at me "is this true child?" master asked while I nodded "I'm going back to Magnolia with you guys for a week then I'm leaving for Sabertooth, I made a bet and since it's a draw we've decided to both just do our parts of the bet" I explained while master nodded "Natsu is gonna flip his lid when he finds out" Gray said as he, Erza and Lucy walked up to us "where is he?" I asked, wanting to tell him myself "who knows? The pink pyro could be anywhere" Gray said with a shrug "wait…what's Natsu-san going to do when he finds out?" Sting asked while I turned to him and Rogue "uh you really don't want to know..." I muttered, looking up at a balcony "now presenting the king!" someone announced as the curtain's moved, revealing my older brother with a crown on his head "...Miki...deal with your older brother, please" master said while I sighed, my head dropping "why is it always me?" I mumbled before looking up at Natsu, he seemed to sense me since he looked right at me "Natsu, give the damn crown back and get your ass down here" I said while he laughed "the king follows no man's orders!" Natsu shouted, holding up a bottle of wine "good thing I'm not a man! Move it" I shouted, holding my hand out to Gray who nodded and made a small but very hard ice ball before placing it in my hand "never! Puny wench!" Natsu laughed while my eye twitched "puny wench?" I asked while master sighed "and there they go again..." master muttered while I threw the ice ball, hitting Natsu right between his eyes "nice shot" Lector said as my brother fell off the balcony, I narrowed my eyes and held my hand out, Gray made another as Natsu got up "what was that for!?" he shouted "for calling me a puny wench" I said calmly, though I was actually rather annoyed at my brother "puny wench! Puny wench! Puny wench!" he chanted, dancing around in a circle "Miki?" master asked while I grabbed my dress in my hands and stormed up to him, surprising most people in my guild "Natsu! Run for it!" Happy shouted while Natsu blinked and looked at me, I was now standing in front of him, glaring up at him "I'm leaving Fairy Tail" I said flatly while he froze "then I'm joining Sabertooth" I said which made him frown slightly "I'm going out with Sting" I said as everyone turned to us, watching in amusement "and I'm beating the crap out of you for calling me a puny wench!" I growled while slamming my heeled foot onto his, bringing my leg up and kneeing him in the gut and as he was doubled over in pain, brought my fist up, sending him flying. I sighed as he got back up as soon as he hit the ground "there's no way I'm letting you go to Sabertooth and there's absolutely no chance in hell I'm letting you go out with Sting!" Natsu roared while I walked towards the exit "if you have a problem with my choice" I paused, my hands on the castle doors "then get your ass out here!" I shouted, slamming the doors open "I'm taking bets! Miki or Natsu!? Which Dragneel will win!?" Cana called while Natsu attempted to tackle me, I stepped out the way and kicked the back of his head, sending him crashing into the dirt "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted while I took a deep breath "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I said firmly, using the same technique as him "wow...I place one million jewel on Miki!" master shouted while I stepped back, catching my brother's fist before kneeing him in the gut and shifting my grip, sending him flying "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared, sending a huge ball of fire at me. I waved my hand to the side and the attack was destroyed by a long line of fire which was attached to my hand "Dragon Whip" I grinned, showing my fangs "damn it!" Natsu cursed as he landed on the ground neatly. I moved so I was beside him and I placed my hand on his forehead before slamming the back of his head into the ground. I groaned when he swept my feet from under me, making me hit the ground hard "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" Natsu growled, slamming his flaming fist into my shoulder since I had moved slightly "ow" I winced, kicking him away from me while standing, tenderly touching my shoulder "I think you broke a rib..." Natsu groaned as he hit the ground, holding his stomach. I ran a hand through my messy hair, moving it out of my view "get up" I said while he stood, scowling at me "why do you wanna leave Fairy Tail!? What did we do to you?" he asked while I stepped backwards, catching his fist with my left hand since I couldn't use my right arm properly "you didn't do anything!" I said, barely avoiding his fist "then why leave?!" he growled, slamming his fist into my jaw "none of your business" I said, trying to kick him in the side "yes it is! You're my baby sister!" Natsu snapped, catching my foot. I narrowed my eyes and jumped slightly, turning in the air while slamming my foot to his head, sending him stumbling back "that doesn't make it your business" I said while he scowled at me "yes it does! Unless you can beat me you aren't going!" he shouted, his body catching fire while I moved next to him "fine" I murmured, slamming my fist into his gut and knocking him out "Miki wins! Come collect your money folks!" Cana called while Sting ran over to me "geez...look at you, you're all bruised and beaten" he muttered, touching my arm faintly "shut up" I mumbled while he rolled his eyes and looked at Rogue "make sure you ask Yukino to come back to Sabertooth and tell her guild she's with me. We'll be in my hotel room" Sting said before turning to me and lifting me into his arms bridal style "Sting! Hey! Put me down you overgrown kitty!" I said while he started walking "nope, you're hurt and I'm gonna fix you up! So you can just deal with it" he said while I scowled "who said I had to listen to you?" I growled "easy, I did" Sting said with a shrug "ow! If you're going to carry me then don't bump my shoulder" I said while his gaze flickered to my shoulder "he hit it that hard?" he asked "not really, I moved and it hit on an odd angle" I muttered, frowning at him "you do know you're spending the night with me in my room right?" Sting asked "do anything perverted and I'll rip you to shreds" I warned while he smirked "not even a little cuddling?" he asked "...a little cuddling is fine I guess..." I huffed while he chuckled "knew it!" he said while I rolled my eyes "you're acting differently tonight though" Sting said quietly "I...might have had a little bit to drink...only enough to influence me a little" I mumbled while he nodded slightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen Minutes later…

I glared at Sting as he moved to walk closer to me, I was sitting on a table and he wanted me to take my dress off to wrap my wounds "no" I said flatly while he growled "Miki, I will force you to take your dress off, it's for your own good!" Sting said firmly "I don't care if it's for my own good, I am not getting out of this dress" I snapped "Miki just take the dress off, I just want to help you" he said with a sigh "no! I won't" I argued while he moved forward, making me lie down on the table, using his weight against me while he pinned me down "Sting!" I shouted while he frowned "it's the easy way or the hard way Miki!" he said firmly "well according to you it's the hard way" I snickered, feeling a bump against my thigh "don't even" he warned "too late! Now get off of me" I growled while he just started to take my dress off "Sting!" I protested while he moved the dress off of me "Miki just relax! I'm not going to do anything besides look at your wounds!" Sting snapped, stepping back with my dress in hand "give it back" I said while he put the dress down and grabbed some bandages "just…hold your leg out" he muttered, holding his hand out while I lifted my leg "was that so hard?" he asked "no but you are" I snickered while he gently grabbed my foot "well I've already got you half naked, maybe you wanna help me?" he asked while I kicked him in the head "alright, alright…no need to kick me" he sighed, wrapping my foot up "Lector says that between you and Rogue…you're the kitchen bitch, well actually he said you cook, the kitchen bitch part is all me" I said while Sting frowned "not my fault Rogue can't cook for shit" he muttered, letting go of my leg before moving closer and making me lift my right arm so he could wrap it "did you even need to take my dress off for this?" I asked "I thought I was going to have to wrap the bandage around your chest for the shoulder but guess I don't need to" Sting said while I glared at him "can I have my dress back then?" I asked while he shook his head "that won't be comfortable to sleep in, you can borrow some of my clothes for tonight" he said as he stepped back, admiring his bandage work "…stop staring at me!" I shouted, smacking him in the face "ow! What the hell?" Sting yelped, rubbing his face "I don't like being stared at. Especially when I'm basically naked" I said while he walked over to a set of draws "geez you didn't need to smack me" he said "I thought I did, you've been perverted tonight anyway so I was just making sure" I said as he walked up to me, handing me a shirt and some pants "have a little faith" he muttered as I pulled the shirt on and stood up, the shirt was huge on me and it made me realise how tiny I am compared to Sting "look! It's like a dress on me" I said as I got off of the table "are you going to put your pants on?" Sting asked, looking at my ass "no, are you going to stop looking at my ass?" I asked "sure" he said, moving closer and making me sit on the table again as he kissed me, his hands going to my hips, pulling me against him. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him lower, making it easier for me to kiss him back "if this is your version of not looking at my ass, I like it" I murmured against his lips while he moved one of his hands down my hip and to my thigh "couldn't tell" he muttered, trailing kisses along my jaw while I tangled my fingers in his hair. He moved his lips to my neck and started searching for something "what are you doing?" I mumbled before gasping, he grinned against my neck "nothing" he lied, nibbling and kissing that spot "are you…are you marking me?" I asked while he chuckled "not yet, this is just temporary…" he muttered, moving his head and kissing me again.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning...

I growled as I buried my head into the darkness, stupid sunlight trying to wake me up "I can see you don't like mornings" Sting laughed while I moved my hand towards the voice "what are you...ow!" he yelped as I hit him in the face "shut up" I grumbled, letting my hand rest on his neck since I was too tired and lazy to move it any further "I should kick you out of my bed for that" he said while I opened my eyes, looking up at Sting who was frowning down at me "...where did I hit you?" I sighed while he pointed to the bright red mark on his face "I probably shouldn't hit you...I don't want to get in trouble for animal abuse" I sighed, kissing the red spot "animal abuse?" he asked while I nodded and turned away from him, laying back down "yes animal abuse, silly little kitty" I muttered while he growled, his arms going around my waist while he pressed his body to my back "you're cruel" he muttered, kissing my neck "says the little kitty who wouldn't let me sleep until late last night" I said with a frown while he chuckled "sorry about that, I don't know why I couldn't sleep" he said while I rolled my eyes "well I know why I couldn't and also why I can't right now" I said, looking back at him and giving him a slight glare "Miki why don't you turn on some music?" Sting asked while I blinked "why?" I asked "well I have to get used to the sound of constant music and also because you look pissed and last night your master warned me that no music makes you easier to piss off" Sting said while I looked away from him with a huff "and where do you wanna stay when we get to Sabertooth? I was thinking you could stay with me since you're my girlfriend and I've gotta make sure you're safe and looked after" Sting said as he moved his head to my neck, not kissing me but just cuddling "you make it sound like you've got no choice, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" I mumbled while he laughed quietly "I've got the choice and I don't care if you can take care of yourself…or did you forget? You're _mine_" Sting growled, moving the both of us so I was on my back and he was on all fours above me, staring down at me with a serious expression "yours?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "mine" he confirmed "you make it sound like I don't have a choice now" I murmured as he shook his head "if you didn't want to be mine then you'd say it, hurt me and leave" he pointed out while I nodded, a small smile on my lips "true" I agreed before he moved one of his hands, touching my neck "I have to admit, even if it's only temporary it's going to be there for a while" he muttered while I rolled my eyes "you only spent an hour on it" I muttered while he grinned, moving his head to my neck and kissing the mark which made me gasp "you loved every second" he said while lifting his head and smiling down at me "I don't know…you might have to do it again just to be sure" I said while he moved off of me "nope" he said while I sat up "now who's being cruel?" I asked while he looked back at me, he was only in his white boxers "well I was going to make you some breakfast but then again I do have something else you could eat" he grinned while I threw a pillow at his head "just…go make breakfast" I sighed as he laughed, walking to the small kitchen "you're a pervert!" I called, laying back down in bed "you love it!" he called "shut up!" I growled, making him laugh even more.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day…

I sighed as I walked through Crocus with Sting by my side, his arm around my waist and a big smirk on his face, thankfully I had my headphones on so I couldn't hear whatever he was saying. He moved his head to my ear and pulled my headphones off with his mouth "hey!" I protested while he grinned, letting go of my headphones so they landed around my neck "you weren't listening to me" he explained while we walked up to both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth "why would I want to listen to you?" I asked while pulling my headphones back on, he scowled before kissing my neck. I saw our guilds standing near each other, obviously waiting for us and Sting was still kissing my neck "stop it" I mumbled as Natsu spotted us, his look went from calm to pissed in a second "get the hell off my sister!" Natsu shouted, granted I couldn't hear him but I could read his lips and judging from the way Sting stiffened, he shouted. I pulled my headphones off and moved out the way, letting Natsu tackle Sting "shouldn't you stop them?" Yukino asked as I walked over to them "I have no sympathy for those who try to take my headphones" I responded simply, watching as Natsu fought with Sting.


	18. Chapter 18

Two days later…

I turned to the guild doors when they were slammed open by a panicking Sting and Rogue "oi what are you bastards doing here!?" Natsu shouted, jumping up with flames surrounding him "Natsu sit your ass down before I make you sit your ass down" I said firmly while he sat down, flames gone "what's wrong with you two?" I asked while Frosch and Lector poked their heads over my shoulders "Frosch!" Rogue and Sting shouted, looking relieved "Fro likes Miki!" Frosch said, climbing onto my head while I took a sip of my drink "Frosch why did you sneak away? I was worried" Rogue said while Frosch smiled "Fro wanted to be with Lector and Miki!" Frosch said before Rogue looked at me "why is Frosch wearing a blue costume?" he asked while Natsu snickered "because Miki didn't realise Frosch was in there and she felt bad for having Frosch sit in her bag, so she went out and bought Frosch a blue frog costume" Natsu said while I set Frosch down on the bar bench before standing up "Miki" master warned while I walked up to Sting and hugged him, hiding my head in his chest as he moved his arms around my waist "I think it's cute that you did that" Sting muttered, kissing the top of my head "uh huh" I mumbled, looking up at him expectantly "you aren't hitting me today?" he asked while I shook my head "last time I was under the influence of alcohol and you woke me up which put me in a bad mood" I said while he leaned down and kissed me gently "five days left" he warned while I pulled away, nodding "I'm well aware of that" I murmured before turning around to see Bisca and Alzack walking up to me, Asuka on Alzack's shoulders "Miki could you do us a favour and watch Asuka? We don't want her getting involved in the fights around. We'll only be gone for a day or two" Bisca explained while I nodded, holding my hands out to Alzack who handed me Asuka "sure, you know I don't mind" I said while holding Asuka by balancing her on my hip "ah thanks! The last time we left her with Natsu...let's just say he can't handle how to look after a child..." Bisca laughed while I nodded, smiling "yeah I know but I'll look after her. We'll have lots of fun won't we Asuka?" I asked, looking at the smiling girl in my arms "uh huh! Don't worry about us!" Asuka said while Bisca and Alzack laughed "thanks Miki, see you soon" Alzack said as they walked out of the guild "you babysit?" Sting asked as I turned to him "yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked with a slight frown before Asuka tugged on my shirt "Miki-nee this means I get to sleep at your house right? Please" Asuka said as I looked down at her, a smile on my face "of course you can sleep at my house, we can bake some sweets later if you want too" I offered while she smiled bright, jumping happily "yay! I wanna play with Natsu-nii" Asuka said while I put her on the ground "Natsu! Do anything reckless and I will end you" I said while he turned to me, wide eyed and pale faced "what?!" he shouted while Asuka tackled him in a hug "oh! Okay" he said, realising what I was talking about "if you run off I'll hunt you down" I warned, my eyes flashing while he gulped and nodded, putting Asuka on the table "good!" I said before turning back to Sting and Rogue "...you two want to stay at my house while you're here?" I asked "can we cuddle?" Sting asked while I nodded "yes, though I'm not sure Rogue will agree to you cuddling him" I said while Sting frowned "I didn't mean him" he said while I smiled, moving closer to him as I kissed his cheek "you can share a room with me Sting, Rogue you can have your own room" I said while the two of them nodded "good, I'm glad that's settled...Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing to Asuka!?" I shouted, spinning around on my heel and jogging over to my baka brother who was trying to hang her by her feet, from the banisters on the roof "uh nothing!" he shouted while I slammed my foot to his face, sending him flying while catching Asuka in my arms "no more playing with Natsu right now, he's going to be asleep for a long time. Why don't you play with master?" I asked while Asuka ran off towards the master, I turned to Natsu with flames surrounding me "one request" Natsu squeaked while I narrowed my eyes "what?" I asked with a growl "leave me in one piece" he said while I cracked my knuckles, smiling faintly "no promises" I murmured while he screamed like a little bitch and ran for what could be his life "Natsu!" I shouted, running after my brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day...

I let out a sigh as Natsu kicked my front door down, allowing my blasting music to be heard "Miki-nee! Natsu broke your front door!" Asuka said with a frown while I nodded. Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Lector, Frosch, Asuka and Natsu were all with me since apparently my house is open for everyone and it was really annoying "oi flame brain! Be careful" Gray shouted while Natsu got in Gray's face, glaring at him "you got something to say porn star?" Natsu growled while my eye twitched, the two started having one of their childish arguments and my temper was very thin at the moment since Natsu just broke my front door "I'd like to see you try and beat me pinkie!" Gray snapped "it's salmon! That's it!" Natsu shouted as I stepped forward and surrounded my hands in fire, slamming their heads together as hard as I could making them shout in pain, stumbling backwards onto the ground "if you two don't stop it and shut up right now...I'll end you" I warned, a dangerous look in my eyes "y-y-yes M-Miki" the two stuttered while I turned to Natsu fully "fix my door, _now_" I growled as he shot up and got to work fixing it "um...don't you think that was a bit over the top? Miki..." Lucy said as I sighed and turned to her, a lot calmer than I had been a second ago "if I don't stop them as soon as they start then they don't stop unless I seriously injure them. I don't need them acting like that around my house since I don't want it destroyed, they've been here many times before and know the rules" I explained, turning to Natsu who was finished "f-fixed!" he said while I nodded "good" I murmured, walking past a still groaning Gray "Miki-nee do we still get to bake later?" Asuka asked, running up to me and holding my pants with one of her hands so she could keep up with me "of course we can, what do you want to make?" I asked, smiling down at her "cookies! Can we make cake too!? Oh and what about apple pie?" she asked excitedly which made me laugh "well I guess we could, not just yet though" I said while she nodded "yay! I get to bake with Miki-nee! I get to bake with Miki-nee!" Asuka cheered, running around my house "be careful Asuka or you'll hurt yourself" I said with a frown while the others walked into my house "I keep forgetting how much Asuka-chan likes you Miki" Lucy laughed while I sighed, rubbing the back of my head "I don't understand why she took so well to me though, I would have thought you or Erza would be people she'd take to" I said while Lucy laughed, patting my back "face it Miki! You're good with kids, I remember when I first met you and Natsu. Romeo used to love you too!" Lucy said while I frowned at her slightly "he did not" I protested before Asuka tripped near us, I moved and caught her easily enough "thanks Miki-nee!" she shouted before running off "good reflexes" Lucy muttered while I sighed and moved the pile of books Asuka had tripped over "have to have them" I mumbled, stacking the books in one of my bookshelves "true, being around Fairy Tail so much..." Lucy murmured while Natsu grabbed one of the books, flipping through the pages "can I burn it?" he asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes "burn that and I burn you" I warned while he handed me the book, his face pale "you can burn him?" Lucy asked while I put the book on the shelf "yes, wanna see?" I asked while Natsu ran off shouting something about watching over Asuka "he ran away..." Happy said while I rolled my eyes "probably because he's scared I'll burn him. My flames are hotter than his, he can't handle the heat" I explained while Lucy paled "...that's a scary thought Miki..." she murmured while I noticed Sting staring at me while Rogue sat on a couch talking to Frosch and Lector "are you alright Sting?" I asked with a slight frown, worried about him "I'm going to go make sure Asuka is alright with Natsu around, come on Happy" Lucy said while Sting moved closer to me and hugged me to his chest, I blinked in surprise before wrapping my arms around Sting and returning the hug "Sting?" I asked while he let out a sigh, kissing my neck lightly "I like it" he said quietly "like what?" I asked, confused since I had no idea what he was talking about "I like the way you are with children, they adore you" he explained, pulling back slightly "they do not, I don't know what you're talking about" I said with pink cheeks, making him smile down at me "liar~" he teased, leaning down and kissing me softly "you know exactly what I'm talking about" he said quietly while I let out a sigh "fine, I'll admit I know what you're talking about" I agreed before moving closer and hugging him "good! You shouldn't be embarrassed about children liking you" Sting said while I pulled away and kissed his cheek "alright, alright now let me go do what I have to. Lector, Frosch can you show Rogue the room he'll be staying in and Sting my room please? I have to start dinner" I said as the two exceeds jumped up "of course Miki!" Lector said while Frosch nodded "Fro thinks so too! Fro won't get lost!" Frosch said while I nodded, a satisfied smile on my face "thank you" I said before walking past Sting and into my kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that night...

I laughed when Sting and Rogue walked into the kitchen with Lector and Frosch on their shoulders, the two of them looked shocked and amused, I had flour all over my face along with all sorts of other ingredients "what happened here?" Rogue asked as I looked down at Asuka who was in the same state as me, we both smiled and looked back at them "we were cooking" we explained, pointing at the table full of sweets and yummy looking foods "...I'm gonna get fat living with you aren't I?" Sting asked while I laughed "as if! I'll work you to the bone if you try it" I said with an evil glint in my eye which made him pale slightly "now, now...remember you love me" he said while I smiled, the evil glint gone "which is why I would work you to the bone. I know you wouldn't want to end up like that, so it's my job to make sure you don't" I said softly before looking down at Asuka, dusting my hands off on my apron "I think that's enough food for now anyway, I have to get you to bed since it's getting late" I said while she looked up at me with puppy eyes "let me stay up a little longer! Please Miki-nee~" Asuka begged, holding her hands together "no, you know that won't work on me. Go wash your face, we'll get you changed and if you go now I'll give you some sweets before bed" I said while she grinned, running off "sweets before bed?" Sting asked while I looked at him, a hand on my hip and a raised eyebrow "have you got a problem with the way I spoil her? She's a good girl and always goes straight to sleep after I let her have some sweets after we bake" I said while he nodded "yeah but if she has too much sugar before bed she'll have nightmares" he said while I rolled my eyes "a cookie and some warm milk will more than likely get her to sleep with sweet dreams, not nightmares" I said while he frowned "it isn't a good idea, I'm going to say I told you so when she has nightmares" he said as I shrugged "and I'll say I told you so when she wakes up in the morning happy and well-rested" I said while Rogue chuckled, the exceeds laughing along with him "what?" Sting asked "you two sound like a married couple discussing their child" Rogue pointed out while my face heated up "s-shut up!" I said quickly, turning around and wiping the benches down even though they were clean "it's true though...I'm going to bed" Rogue chuckled, walking off while I let out a sigh "let me help you clean up" Sting said, moving closer while I stiffened "could you go help Asuka get changed into pyjamas? They're set out in the room I keep for her...she can't do it by herself" I said while he stopped, sighing "sure, I'll help her" he said, walking out of the room "stupid Rogue, why'd he have to say that?" I murmured to myself, moving to a dirty part of the kitchen and cleaning that "just five more days...I'll miss this place..." I sighed softly, seeing my headphones resting on the table near me "music will calm me down" I said as I grabbed my headphones, pulling them on and pressing play, loving the sound of the music that calmed my nerves more than anyone would ever know.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day...

I smiled when Asuka ran into the guild; I was walking with Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch "it's quiet" Rogue muttered as I stopped in front of the doors, lifting my foot "give me a sec" I muttered, slamming my foot to the doors and sending them crashing into Natsu and Gajeel "hey Miki!" the whole guild shouted while I waved "why did you do that?!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted, running up to me angrily "because I was bored" I answered while the two of them attempted to punch me, I caught their fists and flipped them, making them hit the ground hard before sending them crashing into Elfman and Gray "why you!?" Gray shouted as a fight started, I sighed as I walked through the guild "hey there Miki~! Something wrong?" Mirajane asked while I sat in front of her "everything is just peachy" I sighed, running both of my hands through my hair which was left unbound today "you've left your hair down today, alright spill it" Mirajane said, slamming her palm to the bar bench "I'd rather not, I would however love you very dearly if you got me a drink" I said as she frowned and nodded, turning away from me "I thought you would have been happy since Natsu told me he found your necklace" she said while I froze "he what?" I asked "he found your necklace, he's so cute and sweet~! Natsu has been looking for it for years, ever since you lost it when you were little. I remember when you cried for days and days cause you lost that necklace, aw I just wanted to hug you to death" Mirajane said as I spun around, my eyes landing on Natsu "Natsu!" I called, jumping off of my seat and tackling my brother to the ground "you wanna go Miki!?" Natsu asked as he went to punch me in the face, I caught his hand while a smile was plastered onto my face "you found my necklace?" I asked while he blinked, standing up quickly and making me land on my butt "oh yeah! I totally forgot! Wait how'd you find out?" he asked while I pointed back at Mira without looking at her "Mira told me! Did you really find it though?!" I asked, my eyes shining with hope which made the guild laugh "ah this reminds me of Miki when she was little!" Macao said as Natsu held the necklace out to me, it was a silver chain with a dragon charm that was actually made out of one of Igneel's scales, it meant the world to me and I cried for a month when I lost it "wait for it..." Mira giggled as Natsu put it on me "don't lose it this time" he said while I hugged him "thank you big brother!" I said while everyone in the guild froze, my brother however just grinned widely "she...actually called him big brother...after all this time..." Gray muttered while Mira squealed loudly and grabbed her camera, running over and taking photos "what the hell!?" we both shouted, pulling away and rubbing our eyes "you two are so cute! I keep forgetting Miki is five years younger than you Natsu! Aw you were so cute before we left Miki! I think I still have the photos somewhere...oh I know! I'll go find them!" she squealed, running off as I paled "Mira! Don't you dare do this to me!" I shouted as Natsu laughed, patting my head "you're doomed Miki, just accept it!" he laughed while I stomped on his foot, making him yelp and hop around on one foot, holding the other "what the hell!? You were just being all nice and then you had to hurt me!" he shouted while I shrugged "you shouldn't laugh at me" I said while he frowned "I'm allowed to laugh at you, I am your big brother" he said before Mira came skipping back into the room holding a big box full of photos "I've got them~! Sting, you'd want to see these wouldn't you?" Mira asked while he nodded "definitely" he said while looking at me, he motioned me to go over to him and I sighed, walking up to him "it's just a few photos, or were you an ugly kid? Is that why you don't want me to see them?" he teased while pulling me onto his lap "bite me" I said while he smirked "don't tempt me" he shot back while Mira put the box of photos onto the bar bench next to us "most of these are photos of Miki and random members of Fairy Tail, I know there's a lot of photos with Miki and Natsu together though" Mira chirped, pulling up a chair while showing Sting and Rogue a photo. The photo was of Laxus walking around and laughing with me on his shoulders waving my arms around with a big smile on my face "this was before Laxus got kicked out of our guild, he has such a soft spot for Miki…" Mira giggled while I scowled at her "oh! And this one is cute too! Look" Mira cooed, putting the photo down before showing them another. I gaped at her, the photo was of Natsu and me sleeping outside against a tree but I was curled up on Natsu's chest while he had his arms around me, obviously in a protective way "cute…" Sting mumbled "oh aren't they? Natsu was such a protective big brother! Natsu what was it you said when we asked you why you always protected Miki?" Mira asked while Natsu walked up to us, his hands behind his head "uh she's my baby sis and Igneel told me to protect her and make sure she didn't get a crappy mate when she's older" Natsu said while Mira smiled brightly "I thought it was something like that!" Mira said while Natsu grinned, looking at me "though I think I failed with the crappy mate part, you really got a shitty one. Can't even beat me" he said while I glared at him "Sting is not a crappy mate" I said while he laughed "so you say! Has he even _marked_ you?" Natsu asked with narrowed eyes while I scowled, standing up "have you marked _Lucy _yet!?" I shot back angrily, making him jump in surprise "marked me? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, walking up to us "don't you dare" Natsu mumbled while I glared at him "why shouldn't I?" I asked "I haven't told her" he muttered "why not Natsu!? You've known that she's your mate for _years_, since you met her right? That's how you explained the whole mating thing to me!" I said with a scowl "shut up! We aren't talking about Lucy! We're talking about you and Sting! Besides I still don't accept you two as mates, he can't even beat me in a fight!" Natsu said while his face went dark red "um what's a mate?" Lucy asked while Natsu turned to her "nothing!" he snapped, making Lucy step back from shock "s-sorry for asking" she stuttered while I hit Natsu, sending him flying "freaking idiot...alright so basically a mate is something to do with dragon slayers, now here comes the slightly complicated part. A dragon slayers mate is someone they can't live without, it's decided before they're even born. For both people, so when the two people finally meet there is an instant attraction, most times the people don't understand it. Eventually the dragon slayer will figure it out and tell their supposed mate, well _most_ dragon slayers would!" I added the last comment, glaring at my brother who got back up to his feet, dusting himself off "shut up!" Natsu said while I looked back at Lucy with a calm look "anything you didn't understand?" I asked "um two things, one how does this involve me and two...what is marking and how is it done?" she asked while I turned her to Natsu "if I tell you that he will try to kill me and while I know he can't, I don't want to deal with him right now so ask him" I said, giving her a gentle push forward "geez...thanks Miki" Natsu said sarcastically, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her out the guild "you're welcome!" I called before going back to sitting on Sting's lap, his arms instantly went around my waist "so you think I'm a good mate?" Sting asked, resting his head on my shoulder "of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I murmured, reaching back with my right hand, letting my fingers glide through his soft blonde hair which seemed to make him relax more than he already was "can we go back to the photos? I want to see more of Miki when she was little" Sting said while Mira squealed happily and grabbed more photos "look! This is a photo of Miki when she did her first ever magic attack!" Mira said; showing a picture that had me standing across from Natsu, sending my Dragon Whip at him with a shocked look on my face "I remember that, I burnt his left eyebrow off" I said while Mira laughed, putting it down and showing yet another photo "this one is when Miki was five!" Mira said while I smiled; in the photo I was with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane. We were all at the beach and Natsu was showing me how to swim while the others tried to help, Mirajane nearby in the water since she was making sure I didn't drown "you were so cute that day!" Mira cooed while Sting laughed, his grip tightening slightly "she's right you know" Sting said, placing a kiss on my cheek "thanks Sting" I said with a faint smile on my lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Four days later...

I looked at the ground while Fairy Tail stood at the train station, I had my headphones on and blasting loudly so that I could block out the situation. It was time for me to go to Sabertooth and while I was excited, I was also sad. I looked up in surprise when Natsu hugged me to his chest tightly, using one hand to pull my headphones off "I'll miss you Miki, make sure you visit! You've gotta keep eating right and make sure Sting doesn't boss you around cause if he does I'll beat him to a pulp! That goes for hurting you and upsetting you too, I want you to come to me if anything is wrong and most of all I want you" he paused, pulling away and walking up to Sting who watched Natsu with a calm gaze "I want you to protect my baby sister! If anything happens to her..." Natsu growled, trailing off "you'll pay dearly!" Fairy Tail shouted while I smiled, tears running down my face "why are you crying?" master asked with a frown "cause I'm happy and sad all at once" I said while Sting hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek "we've gotta get going soon" Sting said quietly while I nodded "bye guys, I'll visit soon" I said while master stepped forward "your guild mark my dear" he said while I nodded, kneeling on the ground as he erased it "there, you can go to Sabertooth now but just know we won't go easy on Sabertooth just because you're with them!" master laughed while I stood up "you guys don't know the meaning of the word easy" I said as I turned away from them, holding up my left hand, pointing towards the sky "see ya" I said simply, knowing they were all doing the same "you alright now?" Sting asked while Rogue, Lector and Frosch sent me worried looks "I'm fine" I said with a sigh, pulling my headphones back on "good" I saw Sting mouth, knowing I couldn't hear him "the train" I said, pointing to the train that was ready to depart "shit!" Sting cursed, lifting me onto his shoulder while he grabbed Lector, running to the train with Rogue following us "Sting!" I said loudly, squeaking as he ran since it made me move "you're slow!" he laughed while I smacked his back "you take that back" I said while we all made it onto the train "nope" Sting said as he set me on the ground gently "jerk" I huffed "you love me" he said while I walked past him "sometimes I wonder..." I sighed softly, following Rogue into a cabin "I'm hurt" Sting said as I sat down and leaned against the window seal, my motion sickness kicking in "you get it too?" Rogue asked quietly, looking very ill "uh huh" I groaned, leaning on Sting when he sat next to me, attempting to look normal "we know you're feeling the same as us..." we both groaned while he nodded, resting his head on mine "sleep time" he muttered, falling asleep as I closed my eyes, trying to get over the horrible sick feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day...

I watched as all the Sabertooth wizards turned to us when we walked into the guild, they looked happy to see Sting and Rogue, not so happy to see me "why have you got a Fairy here?" Orga asked "she's not a Fairy anymore! From now on, my beautiful girlfriend Miki Dragneel...is a Sabertooth Wizard!" Sting shouted, making everyone cheer "not the guild I remember" I murmured softly while Sting hugged me from behind, placing a kiss on my cheek "better or worse?" he asked while I tilted my head back to look at him "I like it" I said simply "great! I'll give you a tour!" he said while Yukino walked up to us "um…master you have a lot of p-paperwork, the magic council wants it done by Friday…" Yukino said as Sting groaned "I don't wanna" Sting said as I stepped away from him, making him frown "I'm going to ignore you until you finish it all, might as well get started" I said with a shrug "you wouldn't…" he mumbled while I pulled my headphones on "already have" I said simply, blasting my music "oi that isn't fair" I saw Sting complain, though his voice was unheard I could still read his lips. I walked past him and towards the doors of the guild "you can show me around later Sting, go do your work" I said before Lector and Frosch flew onto my shoulders, I think they were telling Sting and Rogue that they'd be with me. I walked down the street with the two exceeds on my shoulders, just looking around and taking in my surroundings, I wanted Sting to do his work and I refused to be a distraction for him. I glanced at Lector when he tapped my head "how long are you gonna stay out here?" Lector asked while I sighed, pulling my headphones off "until he finishes his work, you two won't have to stay with me all the time though" I said while he nodded "it's fine, Sting-kun really does need to do his work" Lector said while Frosch jumped, now standing on my shoulder "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said while I smiled "do you mind having company?" Rogue asked as he stepped out of the shadows "Sting sent you?" I asked "partially, I was already on my way to follow you when he told me to watch over you" he said while I nodded "I don't mind, it gives me something to do" I said while he nodded his head once, Frosch flew over to him and landed in his arms "what do you want to do?" he asked while I sighed, looking around the forest and mountain covered area "honestly I would like nothing better than to just wander around peacefully" I said quietly while Rogue nodded "alright, we can do that" he said as we both started walking.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night…

I gently opened a door that had a small little sign on it saying _master's office_. Rogue showed me where Sting's room was and asked if I could go get him since he's been working all day according to Yukino who had watched over him "Sting?" I asked quietly, walking into the dimly lit room. I saw Sting asleep on the table with all the paperwork finished and piled up neatly, though it looked like he had been writing something as he fell asleep. I walked up to him and gently ran my fingers through his hair, he looked kinda cute like this "Sting" I murmured softly, moving my hand from his head to his shoulder, shaking him lightly "Miki…" Sting mumbled, shifting slightly which revealed the paper he had been writing on slightly. I gently pried it out from under him and began reading it aloud "things to do. Finish stupid paper work (check), get Miki a guild mark, take Miki around the guild on a tour just like I said I would, ask Miki if she'd like her own place or if she'd wanna stay with me, make sure she's got everything she needs, go food shopping, get Miki new headphones since hers look like they're ready to break, make Miki smile, mark Miki as mine" I murmured softly, smiling at the list "what are you doing?" Sting mumbled tiredly as he sat up, I set the piece of paper onto the table and looked at Sting "it's time to come to bed" I said softly, trying not to be too loud "bed? Argh what time is it?" he asked, standing up and stretching "about two in the morning, will you come to bed now?" I asked while he nodded, frowning slightly "where are you gonna sleep? Did anyone give you a room to sleep in?" he asked, his voice strained and tired "don't worry about that, come on" I said while he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me against his chest, his free hand going around my waist "did anyone give you a room to sleep in?" he repeated "no" I sighed, getting irritated by his insistence when all I wanted to do was get him into bed so he could rest comfortably "sleep in my room tonight then" he said, his lips brushing against my own "okay, okay, I'll sleep in your room tonight" I agreed while he nodded once, apparently happy with himself "good" he mumbled, pulling away slightly while he grip on my wrist shifted to my hand "my room's this way, I think Lector might be with Rogue and Frosch…" he yawned, walking out of his office with me by his side "he is, Rogue took Lector with him when we got back…" I said while Sting nodded, turning towards a door and opening it. Inside the room was a very neat, very well kept room that had a large bed in the middle of it "why does Sabertooth have rooms here anyway?" I asked while Sting shut the door behind me "sometimes crash at the guild" Sting mumbled, letting go of my hand as he yanked his shirt off "why were you working so late anyway Sting?" I asked with a sigh "tomorrow…I want to spend it with you…" he mumbled, taking his pants off and leaving him only in his boxers. He crawled into bed and sent me a tired but still annoyed look "coming?" he asked while I sighed, easily stripping myself down to my underwear "we get to sleep in right?" I asked, climbing into the bed and letting Sting wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his chest while he moved his head to the crook of my neck "definitely" he mumbled while I snuggled into his embrace "night Sting…" I mumbled, closing my eyes "night…Miki…" he mumbled as we both fell asleep, cuddling.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day…

I growled when Sting moved, he let out a quiet laugh "Miki, I know you're awake~" Sting said while I turned away from my annoying mate "go away…" I grumbled, frowning when I felt his hands on my hips "Miki come on, I wanna give you a tour of the guild! You still have to get the Sabertooth mark on you too" Sting said, his lips on my neck while I let out an agitated sigh "fine! I'm awake" I snapped, sitting up and turning to Sting, giving him one of my best glares "aw I love you too" he smiled, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips sweetly "mm Sting" I sighed as he pulled away, reaching up and stroking my cheek "I got all my work out the way yesterday, so today I want to spend the day with you. I also have a few things I need to get done" he said while I nodded, moving closer and kissing him while my hand accidentally touched his pride "s-shit! What are you trying to do to me?" Sting asked, moving my hand as I smiled sheepishly "sorry, I didn't mean to" I said while he sighed "now I gotta have a shower…I blame you for this! Nah I'm kidding, you know how to get to the main hall right? Well just meet me there" he said, kissing me before getting off of the bed and walking into the bathroom. I got out of bed and quickly looked around for my clothes, easily finding them on the floor "I wonder if Rogue will be up…" I murmured, pulling my clothes on while humming a tune to one of my favourite songs "oi Miki!" I heard Sting call "yeah?" I asked "I left my freaking towel in there, can you give it to me?" he asked while I rolled my eyes "and where is this oh-mighty towel Sting?" I asked while he laughed "on my dresser!" he called while I turned to the dresser, seeing a white towel neatly folded on it "how badly do you want it?" I asked, grabbing the towel "Miki" Sting said while I walked up to the bathroom door "seriously! How badly do you want the towel?" I asked while he opened the door, I saw steam and heard the sound of running water along with his face. His hair was wet and limp instead of being spiky and the water that clung to his body just made him look even better "I will walk out of this room, tackle you to the ground, ravish you, make you scream my name and mark you as mine permanently if you don't give me that towel" he said with a sexy smirk on his face "is that a promise?" I asked, smiling faintly as I held the towel back a bit "I'd think of it more as a threat considering the things I'd do to you" he winked while I rolled my eyes and pushed the towel to his face "ruined it with that" I said simply, turning on my heel and walking out of the room "Miki!" Sting called as I shut the door behind me, smiling softly to myself "h-hello M-Miki" Yukino stuttered as I glanced to my left, seeing Rogue and Yukino walking together "oh hello Yukino, Rogue" I said before Yukino looked at the ground, fidgeting "good morning Miki" Rogue said while I frowned "there's no such thing as a _good_ morning" I said softly "oh? Why is that?" Rogue asked "because I have to drag my ass out of bed" I responded while Sting walked out of the room, his arms going around my waist "actually _I_ have to drag your ass out of bed and sometimes she'll smack me for waking her up" Sting said while I looked back up at him "I didn't smack you this morning" I pointed out while he smirked "no, you just decided to grope me instead" he chuckled while I frowned "it was an accident! As if I'd want to touch you" I scoffed, looking away from him "well I feel loved" Sting said with a slight frown while I sighed and looked back up at him, kissing his cheek "can we please just do whatever it is we have to do?" I asked while he grinned "sure can! Let's go" Sting said as he walked off, holding my hand as he walked "wait for us" Yukino said as she and Rogue followed "where are Lector and Frosch?" I asked "still sleeping" Rogue mumbled quietly while I nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day...

I sighed as I walked through the markets of Crocus with Sting, we had gone to the city because he needed to do some shopping and insisted I come with him since he wanted to spend the entire day with me. Before we left he had put the Sabertooth mark on me, I had a white Sabertooth mark on my chest, where my heart would be because to me a guild was family and family is as important as having a heart to live. He'd also given me a very long tour of the guild with a few kisses here and there which he got smacked for mostly because they were completely inappropriate for public places "hey Miki" Sting said as he held my hand, looking down at me "what?" I asked, looking up at him "you still haven't told me if you're going to stay with me or not" he pointed out while I sighed "I don't know what I want to do, it'd be nice staying with you but I love blasting my music and I don't want to give you a constant headache" I said while he smiled "aw you care about me!" he said while I looked away "I don't know, you really push it some days" I said while he laughed "hah hah yeah but you still love me! Besides I think you should live with me, I mean I've got a fairly big house which is good for starting families and you know you're good with kids, plus I think the way to get kids is pretty damned fun" Sting said while I used my free hand to smack him upside the head "behave Sting" I warned while he smirked "are you sure you want me to?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me "ugh after that? Definitely" I said while he pouted "but...I will agree to living with you, you'll just have to put up with my music" I said while he nodded, the smile returning to his face "anyway do you need anything while we're here? We're almost done so I want you to make sure you've got everything you need" Sting said while I rolled my eyes "yes mum" I said while he laughed "aren't you glad you have such a sexy mum?" he asked while I snickered, a smile making its way to my lips "there is no way you're my mum! And if you are...well no sex, that'd be gross" I said while he blinked in realisation "I'm not your mum! I swear it! I'll prove it to you when we get back home!" he said while I laughed softly "relax Sting, I know you aren't my mum, you don't _need_ to prove anything to me" I said while he relaxed "thank god, no sex is a scary thought" he said while I rolled my eyes "only for a pervert like you" I said while he stopped "hey can you wait here for a minute? I've gotta go get something" he said while I nodded "I guess? Be quick though" I said while he nodded and ran off into some random shop "I wonder what he's going to get?" I asked myself while looking around the busy street "I can't wait to get out of the crowd though, too many people here for my liking" I murmured, brushing a strand of pink hair behind my ear. Today I wore my hair in a low ponytail with some strands hanging down, since I wasn't going on a job I thought it would be nice to wear my hair like this. I looked up at the sky while sighing softly, it was nice spending the day with Sting and since he worked really hard yesterday to get the work out of the way just to spend today with me, well it made it better knowing he went to the trouble just for me "oi Miki! I've got something for you" Sting said, running up to me with something behind his back "what is it?" I asked, trying to look at what was behind his back "do you like white?" he asked "yeah, it's easy to do things with" I said while he grinned "if you give me a kiss I'll give you the present" he said while I smiled, moving closer "really? Because I happen to know you'd give it to me anyway, just because you love me" I said while he laughed "you're right! But I'd still like that kiss" he said while I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek "aw come on Miki! On the lips" Sting said, a slight whine to his voice "but I gave you a kiss" I pointed out while he pouted "you're just being a tease" he said while I smiled "yeah, I really am" I agreed before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips which made him smile "that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked while I smiled deviously "no...but you are!" I laughed while he looked down to see that he was indeed hard "damn...this isn't fair! It's not my fault your sexy! Come on, help me" Sting said while I shook my head "nope, you can have a nice _cold_ shower when we get home" I said while he smirked "with you?" he asked "no, you have Mrs Palmer and her five daughters. You should be right" I winked while he growled in annoyance "you're so mean to me" he said before handing me a box "but you did give me a kiss so here" he said, this time without the growl which made me feel a little better "new headphones?" I asked while he nodded "the ones you had looked like they were about to break and I'm pretty sure they already have since you aren't wearing them" he said while I nodded "they did...thanks" I said while he smiled, kissing my cheek as he grabbed my hand "no problem, now we're done! Let's go home!" Sting said while I smiled "you still have to use Mrs Palmer" I said while he pouted "so mean...so, so mean" he muttered while I laughed softly "I'm sure you'll get over it" I said while kissing his cheek "I won't" he said stubbornly "guess you're flat out of luck" I said with a shrug "nah, I'll just ravish you when we get home. You'll love it so much you won't have time to complain" Sting said while I snickered "are you saying you're that quick I won't have time to complain?" I asked while he blinked, realising what he had said "what? No! That isn't how I meant it!" Sting said while I laughed "so what? You basically said you're so quick I won't have time to complain" I said while he growled, turned me to him and kissed me. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer "now do I have to use Mrs Palmer?" he asked with a slight growl "...well that was a nice kiss..." I murmured, blinking when Sting started walking "great! Now all we gotta do is get back home" he said while I smiled "you know I never really agreed right?" I asked while he nodded "I know, I'll get you to agree somehow" he said "good luck with that" I said while he smiled at me "I don't need luck" he said simply, turning his head away from me as we kept walking "I'm telling Rogue what you said" I added while Sting groaned "why?" Sting asked "because I'm certain Rogue will get a good laugh out of it" I said with a shrug "yeah, that's kinda the problem" Sting said while I shrugged "again, you'll get over it" I said while Sting frowned "Miki" Sting said while I looked up at him "you can't take a joke can you?" I asked while he frowned "I'll make a deal with you! You let me tell Rogue what you said...and I'll help you with your not-so-little problem" I said while Sting brightened up "sure!" he said while I laughed "your mood changed quickly" I said while he nodded "yeah, I do that sometimes" he said with a shrug "I had no idea" I said sarcastically while he laughed "what do you want to do after you help me?" Sting asked "I want lunch" I said while he nodded "want me to cook?" he asked "...you cook lunch and I'll cook dinner?" I asked while he nodded "sounds good to me!" he said with a grin while I rolled my eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

A month later...

I smiled as I walked into Sting's office "Sting, are you in here?" I asked, looking around the room "yeah, what's up Miki?" Sting asked, looking up from his desk "I need to talk to you" I said, walking up to the desk "about?" he asked "if I tell you that then it'll ruin it" I pointed out, making him frown "if you don't tell me then you won't be able to talk to me" he shot back "yeah but you'd find out in a few months" I said with a hum, shifting on my feet slightly "I don't get it" he said blankly "really? Okay then...what if I said you'd be dying to know?" I asked, resting my hands on his desk "I'd say either tell me or stop teasing me" he said, signing a document "Sting, look" I said, pointing to my stomach "I don't get it, do you have a stomach ache?" he asked with a frown "no, guess again" I said with a sigh "you have cramps? Wait that means it's that time of the month! Crap, I wanted to do that late-" I cut Sting off by smacking his head "no! Idiot, that isn't what I'm hinting at. Guess again" I said while he rubbed his now sore head "I don't know Miki, can't you just tell me?" he asked "no, that wouldn't be any fun!" I said before stepping back "what are you always trying to do with me?" I asked "uh...make love?" he asked, looking worried "and just what comes from doing that Sting?" I asked impatiently, my hands on my hips "diseases?" he asked making me face palm "Sting! You do not get diseases from doing that with ME. You'd better not be doing it with anyone else, I'll kill them and then, I'll be after you" I warned with a growl, he nodded quickly "I wouldn't do that, you know that" he said while I smiled and nodded "I know, just telling you! Anyway, guess again Sting!" I said while he sighed "I don't know Miki" he said while I frowned "my brother is going to want to kill you" I said flatly "but I haven't hurt you have I?" he asked with a frown "Sting you idiot...I'M PREGNANT!" I shouted, annoyed with him since I had to tell him flat out.


	28. Chapter 28

Sting's P.O.V

I stared at Miki with wide eyes, she just, I swear she just shouted that she was pregnant "I'm sorry, did you just shout at me...saying you were pregnant?" I asked with a shocked expression "yes you idiot!" she huffed while I jumped up and hugged her tightly, being careful of her stomach "we're having a kid! Sweet, wait, crap that means I gotta wait nine freaking months...oh well whatever! We're having a kid!" I said happily while she nodded, smiling at me "what do you want to name it if it's a boy?" she asked "uh I dunno! Let's make a deal, okay?" I asked "what kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes "if it's a boy, I can name it but if it's a girl then you can name it! Sound good?" I asked "it does and I already have a name in mind" she said happily "what is it?" I asked "April" she said "April? No middle name? Hm April Eucliffe...I like it!" I said happily while she shook her head "there's a middle name, want to know?" she whispered "sure" I said "Fools. Her name will be April Fools Eucliffe" Miki snickered, slipping out of my arms and running out of my office. I blinked in confusion "Fools? Why would she want to call our baby April Fools Eucliffe?" I muttered before growling in annoyance, I forgot today was the first of April "Miki I'm going to get you for this! When I'm done with you, you really will be pregnant!" I shouted, quickly running after her, cursing at the fact I didn't realise sooner, now she has a head start "you love me Sting!" She shouted back, running even faster when she saw me "yeah...but that's not gonna save you!" I shouted, chasing her through the guild hall.


End file.
